plan_bfandomcom-20200214-history
Plan B
Plan B is an adventuring party and the protagonists of both Campaign 1 and Campaign 2. Founding Meeting in Neverwinter The party began with just three members, as Cansteline, Krisella and Wilnan met in a nondescript tavern in Neverwinter in the year 1488 DR. It was there that Krisella's childhood friend Gundren Rockseeker hired the party to transport some mining supplies to the frontier town of Phandalin. On the way, they found the dead horses of Gundren and his bodyguard, Sildar Hallwinter, who were on their way to Phandalin themselves when they were waylaid and captured by goblins. The party successfully rescued Sildar from one of the goblins' hideouts, although Krisella lost her life in the process. Exploits in Phandalin After returning to Phandalin with Sildar, Cansteline and Wilnan made a bargain with Halia Thornton as a way to bring Krisella back to life. Sildar quickly became ingratiated in the townmaster's hall, and informed the party of both the need to rescue Gundren as well as investigating the Redbrands, a group of local ruffians who were terrorizing the town. He also mentioned his assignment from the Lords' Alliance to locate a former member named Iarno Albrek, who was supposed to be in Phandalin but who had gone missing. To assist the party with these tasks, Sildar enlisted the aid of the human cleric Mehgrin Mehregan, who joined the party and stayed with them through Greengrass that year. Shortly after his arrival in Phandalin, the party discovered that Sildar's associate Iarno Albrek was in fact Glasstaff, the leader of the Redbrands, and were able to apprehend him and dismantle their organization. While searching for Gundren in Cragmaw Castle, the party encountered Skaus and Kruzikreth who had been hired to kill the castle's head goblin chef. While their sudden arrival at the castle and frightful appearances initially caused some concern, ultimately the six felt they had some common goals and saw value in continuing to search the castle together. Skaus would remain with the party, while Kruzikreth only accompanied them for less than two tendays. This most stable version of the party — including Cansteline, Krisella, Mehgrin, Skaus, and Wilnan — traveled together for nearly three months, during which they defeated the mad mindwitness Gavmogon, cleared Wave Echo Cave, and captured the scheming drow known as "the Black Spider". Helping the Harpers In the early morning hours of Greengrass, Mehgrin left Plan B behind, feeling he needed to continue his training as a cleric in Neverwinter with the half-dragon paladin Malsaadi Kimbatuul. That day heralded Phandalin's first ever Greengrass Festival, along with a gladiatorial combat event which pitted the adventurers against a variety of monsters and creatures. To assist in this event, Sildar solicited one of Sister Garaele's contacts, a fellow Harper agent named Gideon Kane. After the festival was through, Gideon opted to remain with the party, and asked them to accompany him to Waterdeep on an important Harper assignment. Name After the defeat of Glasstaff and the Redbrands, with no formal name as of yet the townsfolk of Phandalin began calling the four adventurers "The Liberators of Phandalin". Once Wave Echo Cave had been cleared, and the Black Spider put under arrest, Sildar asked the group what name they had adopted. With no consensus on what their title should be, Skaus dubbed them "Plan B". He even commissioned Freda, the town weaver, to sew custom patches with the moniker and handed them out to the party after Greengrass. Members Category:Characters Category:Adventuring Parties